the_frontiers_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Defender Class
Dynamics The Defender Class warships were heavily armed and armored designed by United Earth Republic to defend Earth from the Jung. The only draw back to the Defender Class design was that it would not get a faster than light drive. There were six Defender Class ships built, but the Defender and the Valiant were later lost. Not much is known on how the Defender BV-01 and the Valiant BV-02 were lost, but it is known that they were lost without so much as a single engagement. Intelligence reports indicate that the Defender Class ships should be able to easily take down four Jung warships, but all four of the remaining Defender Class ships would be needed to take down a single Jung battle platform. It is believed that the Explorer Class with their Jump Drives would be more than a match for the battle platforms. Propulsion Many wanted the addition of faster-than-light propulsion systems, also known as FTL Drives, but the issues is highly contested in the senate. Faster-than-light drives would allow the Defender ships to travel a much further distance, both within the solar systems and potentially travelling out side of Sol. To many in the senate, this brought on a very different challenge of how to keep the Jung out of the system and essentially off of Earth. They believed that by adding the FTL Drives to the Defender Class ships would be seen as a threat by the Jung , and cause the invasion by the Jung to happen. So the decision was made to keep the upgraded sub-light drives installed and continually upgrade them as technology progressed. A Ship Built For CombatCategory:Ships The Defender Class. The name speaks for it self, built for combat and defense, the United Earth Defender Class Ship was built on the sole purpose of protecting Earth from any and all enemies. The ships were built at the Orbital Assembly Platform, very quickly after the recovery began. Built with its primary mission of combat and defense, it's hull was among the thickest to be placed on UES vessels. Since the creation of the Defender Class ships, they have seen few upgrades. Which included improved sub-light propulsion systems as well as more powerful rail guns. It is also notated that they came with a full compliment of missile batteries and multiple quad rail guns. Armament The Defender Class ships were designed to give as much punishment as they were allowed to take. While the plans and schematics of this series of ship is still classified knowledge, the following armament is subject to change as more information becomes unclassified. Rail guns provide a wide varity of assistance when it comes to combat both on the Defender Class and the Explorer Class ships. Specifications of the Defender Class Data is very limited regarding the exact specifications. Some believe that it is due that the Defender Class is carrying top secret weaponary, or possibly something else. The Defender Class has extremely thick hull plating. The hull is aproximatly 10 meters thick in some places compared to the Explorer Class' 3 meter hull thickness. Ships commissioned UES-Defender-BV-01-Patch.png UES-Valiant-BV-02-Patch.png UES-Intrepid-BV-03-Patch.png UES-Reliant-Ti-BV-04-Patch.png UES-Volkov-BV-05-Patch.png UES-Zhang-Ti-BV-06-Patch.png * UES - Defender BV-01 * UES - Valiant BV-02 * UES - Intrepid BV-03 * UES - Reliant BV-04 * UES - Volkov BV-05 * UES - Zhang Ti - BV-06 Category:Defender Category:Spacecraft Category:Alliance